


Another cute Lumity one shot

by eranaeliza_01



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusion, Dumbies, F/F, Love, Lumity, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Mystery, Romance, Soulmates, We Just Love Each Other, lumityau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01
Summary: Amity Blight starts to feel someone else's emotions... and so does Luz Noceda... WHAT COULD THIS LINK POSSIBLY LEAD TO!! Enjoy, lumity lovers. Can't wait for hiatus to end, read my other fics to soothe ya souls!! <3
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 41





	Another cute Lumity one shot

**Author's Note:**

> No notes, just lumity...feel free to comment for more...

Amity didn’t know how it happened exactly, but it was awful. She had been sitting at her desk one day in class, her teacher droning on about something she’d already studied when a wave of a feeling she can only describe as excitable and guilt washed over her. And that was just the start, from then on these feelings flooded her senses and stopped her mid-sentence in surprise. The thing that scared her the most was not that she had no one to help with this problem, but that she was starting to get confused with which emotions were hers. That being said, who’s emotions were the other persons? If they were a person at all, that is. When she thought about it, she knew it couldn’t be Boscha or Skara, nor her siblings or parents, because she would be with them when they happened and didn’t add up. The next thing that occurred to her, while she was lying in bed at night filled with dread and guilt that felt like a stormy sea in her stomach, was that whoever emotions she was feeling, would be feeling hers. She wouldn’t be able to control it either, even if she wanted to. Being the logical person she is, Amity seeks the library to try to find a book for her problem, though she still isn’t quite sure what that is. 

With her intentions set, Amity marched through aisles and aisles looking for relevant books, with titles and listings that seemed promising. It was late on a Wednesday night, her eyes started to blur and she still hadn’t found anything. Hopelessly, she plonked herself down at a library table, her face hidden behind her hands. Amity sighs and looks at the book resting beside her on the table, left by the previous person. It reads: Soulmates, feel the connection. To wind down, she takes the sappy book and makes her way to her hideout behind the romance section. On her way there, an excitable voice calls her name.

“Amity!” Luz bounds up to her, earning a scowl from the librarian. Amity feels her heart leap into the neighbouring town. Luz was attractive in her personality of course, but her looks were to die for too! She looked good in a carefree way, her hair falling free and her skin shining like the sun on a good day. Her smile was perfect, in Amity’s opinion, and her lips so teasing...

“Hiya, Luz! In the library, huh? Homework or just books, books are good and safe, mostly, haha,” Amity blubbered, she was aware she was doing it and yet she didn’t know how to stop.

“Yeah, I like to come here sometimes while Eda goes to the market, she’ll be home late, and I didn’t want to be home alone. Hooty isn’t terrific company and King went with Eda,” Luz continued to explain as the pair crept into the hideout together, hidden away from the other readers. Amity picked at the pages of the book she is holding while she watched Luz speak. She tries to listen, but it’s so easy to get lost in her perfect brown orbs…, “Ah, Amity? I asked what you were reading?”

“Oh yes!” Amity said far too loudly, taking a seat on the floor beside Luz, “I’m not really reading anything, the book I was looking for wasn’t around”. Amity tried to breathe and calm herself enough so that her words didn’t come out of her mouth like a waterfall of stupid, at least that’s what she liked to call it. 

“What book is it? I could help!” Luz exclaimed. As she said it, a wash of eagerness came over Amity, making her feel suggestable.  
“Ok! It wasn’t a book in particular, but recently I’ve been feeling quite peculiar. I don’t know how to say it,” Amity says, avoiding Luz’s eyes. 

“That’s so weird because I have been feeling weird too! It’s like I’m feeling someone else’s feelings or something! Like, right now, I feel really good, but in a nervous way, you know?” Luz says enthusiastically. Amity doesn’t say anything, she lets herself think for a few seconds before replying.

“Yeah, that sounds pretty familiar-ahhh,” Amity tucks some hair behind her ear and looks down at the carpet fluff. Luz doesn’t get the chance to respond because a thunderous crash comes from outside the hideout and in the library. The pair, dumbstruck, next hear a shout.

“Luz! Luz, where are you? We’re going home!” 

“Eda! I’m so sorry Amity, I have to go, but we can try find the book again tomorrow?” Luz was already rushing from the door and waving before Amity could function. Once the hideout is shut again, Amity falls backwards and lies on her back, making small squeals and kicking her legs in the air. Which is probably what one would call *gay panic*. 

***

It was the next day when Amity's problem started to change. She had not made any progress with the library, so she was going to move onto her next option, finding an oracle ball and trying a reading, when a voice popped into her head. Not like a thought, but as if someone was right beside her talking, except they are in an echoey tunnel. It's like listening to music, except its someone's voice. They said: Cauldron..Potions for Cauldron...

Amity, at first, thought she was going mad a second time around. The voice continued to say odd things that don’t particularly add up until Amity decided that, perhaps, she can send a message back? She didn’t want to, because she could be allowing herself to have others read her thoughts, which would be her cause of death! However, it would make things the tiniest bit easier if Amity knew who she was connected to, then they could solve the mystery and put an end to it. The connection didn’t feel stronger around different people and continued to happen sporadically, which was driving Amity crazy. Patterns where clues, but she didn’t have any of either. 

Amity book green… Amity gasped as the voice echoed through her head again, instinctively she looked around, expecting that someone in her class had spoken to her. She blushed slightly as people watched her, having heard her gasp. 

‘This needs to stop!’ Amity thinks, excusing herself from the class and walking to the school library. There, she found a book on mind control, skimming the pages hopelessly again. In frustration, Amity throws the book onto the floor and slides down to sit with it. Holding back tears of frustration, Amity watches a person from behind as they try reach a book on a top shelf, ‘Calm down, Amity, you can do this’.

Amity thinks back to what the voice had said. They had said something about a cauldron, so perhaps they took potions that morning? The other thing they said was Amity’s name, which could mean they knew her or knew they were connected to her. For all Amity knew, this person could be running a crude joke on her and learning all her secrets! There are quite a few people who could use and manipulate her if they knew certain things...

Without Amity realising, Luz had crept up and sat down beside her, admiring her side profile as her chin rested on her knees. Recently, whenever she saw Amity she felt so sweet and fuzzy, like a peach. 

“What are you thinking about?” Luz asks gently, trying not to scare Amity. It's to no avail because Amity nearly leaps from her skin, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to!-”

“No, no, it's ok, really!”

“Cool!”

“Cool!”

“So, still looking for that book?” Luz asks, trying to relax as nerves took over her senses, she felt her voice waver slightly. Her nerves around Amity usually weren’t so bad, her butterflies for Amity usually weren’t so bad either. Luz had had crushes before, for loads of people! But they went away, however, her crush on Amity seemed to hang around like a bad smell. Her heart raced when she saw her and delight filled her up when she noticed her green-haired friend wandering from classes. These feeling amplified x100 whenever Amity noticed her back. 

“Sort of, I don’t think I’ll find it,” Amity replies, “I think I should just try communicate with whoever's feelings I’m getting, cause I’ve started hearing their thoughts. If only I could learn how…”

“Try now!” Luz implores.

“Now?” Amity askes hesitantly.

“Yeah! Try to say something, Like ‘hello’,” Luz suggests, leaning against the bookshelf and watching Amity carefully. Amity closes her eyes and thinks really hard and suddenly Luz hears a voice. Hello? It says, “I think you said it out loud..” Luz says reproachfully.

“No, I’m sure I didn’t, watch,” Amity says. Luz watches as she doesn’t move her mouth. Hello. The voice is more confident now.

“No way…” Luz murmurs, blushing bet red, “No way! Amity, our thoughts and feelings are connected, that's why I feel more- OH MY GOD THAT MEANS!” Luz stares at Amity, with wide eyes, her mouth moving, but no sound coming out.

“Luz, calm down! What do you-” Amity, its Luz, Hello! The voice says, Amity blinks a few times and then it dawns on her that she is connected to her, they have been feeling each other's feelings! “Luz...why do you feel so upset at night all the time?” Amity regrets being so upfront, but the question rolls out before she can stop it.

“I just-” Luz mumbles, her blush disappearing, “My Mums in the human realm and-” Luz breaks off.

“It's ok, I get it,” Amity murmurs softly, taking Luz’s hand and rubbing circles. She feels Luz’s guilt the slightest bit at that moment.

“Well, why do you get so afraid? Its the worst thing, super chilly,” Luz asks next, shivering and grimacing.

“That's probably because of my parents, but don’t worry about that,” Amity says quietly, Luz squeezes her hand. Luz watches Amity closely, wondering if she should bring up the other thing she has found out today, but she decides against it. 

***

Later that night, Luz explains the situation to Eda, hoping for help. Eda laughs uproariously when she hears.

“You’re soulmates with Blight girl!” Eda wheezes, clutching her stomach. King hears from the door and gasps, before marching into the room in rage.

“You can’t be soulmates with her! She is awful!” King squeaks, little hands place on his furry hips.

“What do you mean ‘soulmates’?” Luz asks, she is sitting at the coffee table and bangs her head against it in confusion. Her head hurt, but not from the coffee table.

“Luz,” Eda says serious, wiping the tears from her eyes, “There is a legend, that witches once had four arms, four legs and two heads before the Titan split them. We witches wander around blindly to find them, the meaning of life is to find your other half- to find your soulmate. But, sometimes soulmates don’t last or they get vague and disappear”

“So, you’re saying Amity is my soulmate?” Luz asks, excitement filling her stomach like a disease. 

“Yes, but Kid… think about it! I don’t want you getting hurt, I know what that's like…”

“It’s ok, Eda, I know that Amity feels the same. I-”

“I know she does, Luz but she isn’t what I’m worried about. Remember who she is, remember who you are?” Eda shakes her head and rubs her temples, “I don’t need to apologise, because you know we are classed lower than them”

Luz watches as Eda fails at a poker face. ‘Mysterious past?’ Luz wonders, pondering the soulmates business. By now, Amity probably understands whats happened, so Luz goes to bed, knowing that even though both their feelings are obvious, they can’t do anything about them.

***

Amity was relieved to find out that Luz was the one she was sharing feelings with. However, with a little digging, she realized that it meant the two were soulmates! The book about soulmates from a few days ago had explained everything! Yet, Amity had only read it out of boredom that night when she realized what the connection was. Thought, the connection barely mattered now that Amity knew Luz had feelings for her back! 

Amity screamed into her pillow and went for a late walk through the forest, ignoring how dangerous it is. The cold still air was better than the manor, more alive and clean. Not so old, in its own way. 

Amity, are you there? The voice- Luz’s voice echos through Amity's head. Almost giving her a heart attack as she navigates the dark forest by candlelight.

Ah, yes? Amity thought back.

Have you figured out that we’re-

Yes

Ok, good

Good?

I mean, I really like you, Amity. Amity feels her heart racing.

I really like you too, Luz but you realize we can’t be...

Yeah, I know. Crickets. Meet me by the grom tree.

Now? Amity wonders why Luz would want to meet so late, but she wasn’t complaining.

Yes

***  
A few minutes later, Luz was leaning against the pink grom tree that she and Amity had created as Amity walks around to join her. They sit in comforting silence, watching the stars from the cliff. The sky was so endless, so infinite.

“Amity?”

“Yes, Luz?” 

Both Amity and Luz could hear their hearts beating in sync, hammering their chests and making their palms clammy, even though its cold.

“One day, when we are older, we can sort this out, ok?” Luz says determinedly, making Amity feel like she is one of the stars, far above the pair's heads.

“Yes Luz, I would love that,” Amity smiles genuinely, suddenly feeling like she might cry. She can see it now, a future where Amity and Luz can be together freely, passing through the human and magic realm so that Luz can see her Mum and they can both do magic too!

“Can I kiss you?” Luz asks. Amity comes back out of her thoughts are realizes that Luz has leaned forward. Amity nods and brings her hand up to Luz’s cheek. She doesn't feel nervous, she feels bliss. Luz’s lips are better than she imagined. Amity had kissed few boys before at parties with Boscha and Skara, but none of those kisses combined could add up to this one. Amity felt like the stars, endless, infinite and on fire. 

When they pull apart, Amity whispers, “That's what it's supposed to feel like,” Her smile unfaltering as she giggles. Luz does the same, before pulling Amity in for another kiss. They stay under the grom tree for a long time, planning out how they will pretend to be friends until they are safe to love each other properly. Amity and Luz now both live with constant excitement at what they are waiting for…

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Amity, kissing girls is great... Also, I'm not sure if the voices come up as bold?? Sorry if they don't, does anyone know how to fix that? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
